


Princess Power

by insanenoodlyguy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Guro, Inflation, Molestation, Murder, Reverse Birthing, Suicide, Vore, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanenoodlyguy/pseuds/insanenoodlyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum must dominate all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Power

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the worst thing I've ever done only because Lilo and Gantu exists.

Lumpy space princess was first. Bubblegum realized while making out with her royal peer that since LSP felt just like a shit, shoving her up her ass would just be like taking a shit, only in reverse. Lumpy Space Princess had time to squeal out one last "OH MY GAWDDDDD" before her head was all the way up Bubblegum's rectum. Clenching the powerful ass muscles born of the abomination that was bubblegum/human dna, LSP was quickly sucked inside. Bubblegum felt more royal than ever before, with double the princess in one body. She knew immediately that she needed more.

Hotdog Princess had been invited over for tea. Princess Bubblegum realized she looked vaguely like a gigantic penis. So naturally, she shoved her up her loose, gummy vagina. LSP squealed in protest as her already cramped new home became even more cramped. Hotdog princess waved her stubbly little legs, trying to save herself, but Princess Bubblegum, thinking of giant penis girl inside her, had an orgasm, squirting inca cola from her hole as her contracting sex sucked the sexy wiener further up inside her.

Her back swelled with lumps as LSP body pushed out against her. Her front end acquired a huge bulge as the hotdog pushed against the other end. She could make out Hot Dog princess' face screaming in horror, and came again.  
Slime princess, of course, looked delicious, so she was eaten. Slime princess unicellular brain was gigantic, but ultimately could not hold sentience and visual spatial recognition. She didn't realize there was anything wrong with Princess Bubblegum until she was picked up. While she would reform in Bubblegum's stomach, as Bubblegum ate her bite by bite, she still experienced the nightmarish pain of every tiny bit ripped off of her, her membrane thinning as she tried to contain her shrinking form. Her death screams were the sexiest sound Bubblegum had heard all day. The fact she'd quickly revive made Bubblegum consider vomiting her up to eat her again, but the additional swelling of her belly was not something she wanted to take back.  
Everything up until now had been soft. Though her princess power had never been fuller, Bubblegum realized that she couldn't go soft now. Otherwise all the violated princesses would claw their way out! She needed hard princess power before she took any more inside her bubblegum body!

It was thus that she had to seek out Green Emerald princess. There'd be no way to take her bit by bit as she had Slime Princess. Her cunt, wet and dripping with the power of four princesses, was well lubricated however, so Princess Bubblegum had ambushed GEP from the ceiling of her bedroom, legs spread open, to shove the hard, jagged emerald girl inside her with the momentum. GEP's hat tore jagged gashes inside her as it went into her most sensitive of areas, squashing against poor hottdog princess. Emerald Princess' skin was far less smooth then it looked, and tiny lacerations dragged anywhere her flesh touched Bubblegums most sensitive and whorish areas. Bubblegum's hideous distended midsection became jagged and sharp, and inside the morphing of her body was cutting into all of the other princesses save Slime Princess, who did not feel any more discomfort but nonetheless endlessly burned in bubblegum flavored stomach juices.

Bubblegum could barely move now, her once agile body now a swollen, middleheavy waddling mess. Every step cut her open on the inside, resulting in orgasm every 30 steps or so. Still, she knew it was not enough. She wasn't yet perfect.  
Ragdoll princess was as soft as they came, but her crown was a jagged piece of glass, as hard and sharp as Green Emerald's crown. So she went up Bubblegums ass, to ensure that she cut up both of her hungry holes at all Times. She lent little volume to the omniprincess Bubblegum was slowly becoming, but her crown tore into LSP, causing her to squirm delightfully and giving the princess' back the appearance of a gigantic tumor trying to break free.

No longer able to stand on her own feet with her spine streatched apart, Bubblegum was regulated to crawl now. And crawl she did, for her mission was far from over. Bubblegum was vomiting her own gum base blood, her intestines being shredded by the foreign objects occupying the same space. Dragging herself along by the stomach wasn't helping. But the princesses were now wedged perfectly together, no matter what else bubblegum lost they couldn't be squeezed out. The blood not escaping from her mouth was causing her body to swell in the few places there wasn't a princess, pinking her skin in bruises and making her veins stand out as her skin struggled to keep everything else form exploding. Flies crawled into and out of the open wounds. Exquisite. 

Despite her new lack of mobility, the next one was easy. Ghost Princess saw before her the most beautiful thing in her life. Ghost Princess,( who hadn't felt anything since her horrific rape death at Marcellene's hands back when they called her "Alive Princes" ), actually orgasmed beholding the divine monstrosity before her, farting loudly as she did. She phased into the center of Bubblegums body without so much as being asked, and willed herself solid one last time.The pain was as horrific as it was beautiful for both princesses. Ghost Princess sanity left her, her ectoplasmic form squeezed too tightly to understand anything but the beautiful pain.

Bubblegums feet left the floor at this sacrifice, the power of the Ghost Princess and LSP combined enabled her impossibly large body to float. The ectoplasm additionally expanded her frame, she was now well over 10 feet across at her widest spots, a horrific floating misshapen mass leaking blood.

Now that she could float, she actually had decent speed, so Wild Berry Princess was actually overtaken quite easily. While Bubblegum wanted to swallow her whole, her throat was to swollen to manage it. She had to pick the princess apart piece by piece.

This was disappointing, as unlike Slime princess she was permanently killing the horrified, screaming Wild Berry. She wouldn't suffer forever as part of the omniprincess. Juice squirted everywhere as she was torn apart, Bubblegum doing her best to keep her alive as long as possible, and swallowing each berry piece whole, though they were squished quickly inside of her. The juice flowed out of the stomach through many abrasions, swelling her further and giving her skin a lovely darker shade of pink.

She was nearly complete now, a floating mass of princess. Now at last, she was ready. Ready to ascend. To challenge the queen.

Marcellene wasn't sure what to make of the swollen mass approaching her cave home. She didn't recognize what was before her till it was very close. She could hear Bubblegums horrific wheezing, it was the only way to identify her now. The muffled screams of the other princesses made even the psychotic Marcelline cringe in discomfort.

The problem for the Vampire Queen was, as Bubblegum had correctly surmised, she'd never had to fight anything like the omniprincess. There was just too much royal power, even for a queen to counteract. The sheer princess will dominated all minds before it. Marcellene found herself kneeling despite her own considerable will, and that was all the opening Bubblegum needed to spread her swollen, but now stubby (compared to her body) legs and start to shove the vampire into her twat.

The rotting stink of maggot infested hotdog inside was enough to break Marcellene out of her stupor. She began to transform, but already inside the princess, this served only to enlarge Bubblegum all the further. Doubling, then tripling in size, Bubblegum briefly transformed into a perfect circle, becoming the bubble she'd always dreamed of being...

Then she exploded, at last unable to contain everything within her horrific constitution. Pieces of princess scattered everywhere: some lumpy, some meaty, some slimy, some valuable, some in tatters, some ghostly, some juicy, some red, some eldrich undead monster, and some bubblegummy.

Over the next three days, Finn would bury what remains were not eaten by various predators. He then would sit in his treehouse, in contemplation of a life in which he was no longer useful for saving others. The kingdom had suffered under Bubblegums insane tyranny but had also depended on it's mad genius. Many of the other princesses had killed themselves rather then be taken into the ominprincess. There was almost nothing left to save, and none of it was worth saving now that she was gone. Finn discovered there was nothing else left to him.

Finn shed a single tear as he put the gun to his mouth. He thought of Jake, who would weep, with no best friend to take the knot. But even this couldn't keep him from pulling the trigger, Treetrunks death in a breathplay accident gone wrong the month before had jarred lose his repressed memories of the time she had kissed him, and held him down as he begged her to stop kissing him. The older woman had made him bleed until he lied still, and she promised to make him a man. Finn didn’t like being a man.

"Gdmn u tretrnk" he mumbled into his gun. Then he made human race extinct.


End file.
